A top frame is typically used in conjunction with a pallet for the mass shipping of objects. The top frame is placed on top of a load to stabilize the load for shipment. The top frame is typically used in conjunction with a pallet which is positioned at the bottom of the same shipment. Until recently, top frames were made of wood. However, recent top frames have been molded in plastic. U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,029 by Pigott et al. discloses a plastic top frame used in association with palletized goods. The top frame is subject to stress and torsional forces, and other types of load, such as those forces placed upon the top frame by strap (S). This top frame use a series of open rib for reinforcement. However, over a period of extended use, the structure of this top frame may not have sufficient strength and may tend to deform or fracture under such stress and bending
Accordingly, an improved top frame is desired which is able to withstand a relatively high amount of load, stress, torsional forces, and bending to which a top frame is subjected.